Gwizdo ha desaparecido
by ChiKrazy
Summary: Gwizdo ha sido secuestrado, y las pistas indican que fue un dragón. ¿Fué al azar o hay algo detrás de todo?
1. El secuestro

Lian-Chu bajaba las escaleras viendo incómodo todo a su alrededor. Estaba buscado a su gran amigo Gwizdo. Todas las mañanas siempre estaba dormido hasta que él o Zaza lo despertaran, muy pocas veces se despertaba más temprano que los demás, pero siempre dejaba una nota o algo explicando su ausencia, a pesar del analfabetismo de los demás, dejaba en claro a donde iba. Pero esta vez era diferente, no había nada en la habitación de ambos que le diera una pista donde estaba.  
Héctor tampoco estaba, seguro que se había ido tras Gwizdo, cosa que lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo, ya que no estaba solo. A pesar de que sea brillante para los contratos y su conocimiento en negocios, no era ni fuerte ni grande para poder defenderse por sí mismo.

-Zaza -Dijo al ver a la pequeña niña limpiando la posada - ¿Has visto a Gwizdo y a Héctor? No los he visto en el cuarto.  
-Gwizdo se despertó un poco antes y mi mamá le dijo que necesitaba de unos frutos de los árboles para unas recetas y que si lo hacía le descontaría un poco de la cuenta. Y al ofrecer unos platillos de recompensa, Héctor decidió ayudar también. -Explicó la menor.  
-Ya veo. -Se tranquilizó un poco- ¿Se fueron hace mucho?  
-No mucho, creo que puedes alcanzarlo. Estoy muy segura que no le vendría mal que le ayudes.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
-Zaza, ¿Podrías...? ¡Oh! Lian-Chu, me alegro de verte. -Dijo Jennyline cargando un enorme cesto de mimbre- Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.  
-Seguro, no hay problema. Puedes contar con migo para lo que sea.-Respondió el Cazador.  
-He hecho un pedido de varios ingredientes para unas recetas que estoy planeando hacer para una fecha importante y no tardarán en llegar. Lo que necesito es que los recibas y que luego me ayudes a guardarlos. Son varias cajas y una dama no debe de esforzarse tanto.  
-No te preocupes- Dijo sonriendo ante el comentario de la anfitriona- Me encargaré de todo.  
-Sabía que podía contar contigo. Estaré limpiando en la cocina y luego iré a la arreglar su cuarto si no les molesta- Dijo con rostro casi desafiante.  
-No hay problema. No creo que Gwizdo le moleste que se arregle un poco las cosas.  
-Si se enoja se las verá con migo -Dijo antes de irse nuevamente con el cesto- ¡Ah! Y si quieres saber, Gwizdo fue con Héctor por unos frutos que le pedí.  
-Ya Zaza me lo había dicho, pero gracias por avisarme -Dijo el mayor mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas mientras la menor le alcanzaba un poco la charola con el desayuno.

Tras esperas unos minutos, llegó el envío que Jennyline le había dicho. No bromeaba respecto a necesitar ayuda, ya que eran grandes cajones llenos de diferentes ingredientes desde plantas, frutos hasta piezas de carnes de diferentes especies. Tras meter las cajas los tres se encargaron de ordenar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y aprovecharon para hacer unos cambios en la posada, pequeños cambios que mejoraban el lugar.  
Varias horas pasaron y Lian-Chu se preocupaba cada vez más por no tener noticias de Gwizdo ni de Héctor. Si habían ido solo por unos frutos, ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? Aunque Gwizdo no era muy hábil en muchos aspectos, había un límite de tiempo que siempre respetaba para regresar o dar alguna clase de señal que indicara que todo estaba bien. Pero no había nada, ni rastro ni nota, nada.

-¿Se han terminado los envíos? -Ambas mujeres asintieron- Si me lo permiten, iré a ver cómo se encuentra Gwizdo y Héctor.  
-Adelante, Lian-Chu. De paso repréndelo por tardarse tanto. -Dijo antes de meterse en la cocina para preparar los nuevos platillos.

Lian-Chu se apresuró a buscar su sable de cazador he ir tras el rastro de sus compañeros. Como los frutos crecían en islas flotantes un tanto lejos de la posada, tuvo que saltar a un camino de piedras que habían formado años atrás para facilitar el camino para todos. En cuanto llegó al destino empezó la búsqueda. Buscó en todas partes de la isla, desde los arbustos más pequeños hasta las copas de los árboles más altos eran revisados para hallar algún rastro de los dos. Tras varios minutos, llegó al centro de la isla donde los frutos más jugosos crecían y fue allí donde encontró los canastos diseñados específicamente para Gwizdo y Héctor. Pero había algo malo en ellos, el que le corresponde al dragón estaba tirado y con frutos tirados a su alrededor, pero el del contratista estaba destrozado, con marcas de garras y quemado de un lado. ¿Acaso un dragón los había atacado y él no había estado allí para protegerlos?  
Ese pensamiento fue lo que lo motivó a partir nuevamente hacia un pequeño rastro de pisadas que había cerca. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para apresurase a buscar a sus grandes amigos. La sola idea de perderles le angustiaba mucho, ya que eran sus únicos amigos.

-Gwizdo, Héctor... ¿Dónde están? - Se preguntaba constantemente al ver que el rastro desaparecía y la angustia y el temor aumentaban a cada paso que daba. Tras terminarse el rastro se trepó a un árbol cercano para ver mejor el terreno. A lo lejos pudo ver una zona de árboles caídos, seguramente era una señal del ataque del dragón.  
Tras correr en dirección a aquella zona, logró encontrar varios árboles arrancados de raíz, otros quemados y otros que fueron destrozados por golpes o por pisadas. Pero ningún rastro del contratista ni del dragón azul.

-¡TOR! ¡TOR! ¡LIAN-CHU! -Se escuchó los gritos del pequeño dragón atrapado entre una pila de troncos. Había quedado herido de una de sus orejas.  
-¡Héctor! -Dijo quitando los troncos de encima del menor para ayudarle a salir -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Gwizdo?  
-¡Dragón! (Aletea con sus brazos) ¡Gwizdo! (Corre en círculos y cae tras un árbol) ¡Gruñe! (Imita el sonido del dragón y su ataque, desde carreras, pisotones hasta las llamaradas) ¡Tor! (Señala la pila de troncos) ¡Gwizdo! (Imita el golpe del menor al dragón y como se desmaya por el golpe del dragón con su cola)  
-Pero... ¿Y Gwizdo?- Preguntó directo al grano, el saber los detalles que le daba el pequeño azulado le hacían preocuparse más y más.  
-Gwizdo... -Agachó la cabeza y se acercó hasta un árbol destrozado y quemado señaló una de las ramas sobresalientes donde Lian-Chu logró ver el característico gorro del contratista roto y quemado en uno de sus extremos -Gwizdo no está... -Dijo con tristeza.  
-No... -Sintió un gran dolor al cerciorarse que efectivamente aquel gorro de piloto era el del contratista. -¿Acaso el...? -Dijo viendo nuevamente al dragón.  
-¡No! -Dijo con temor al entender lo que el otro quiso decir- ¡Gwizdo bien! (Buscó una rama y la sujeta con la boca mientras simula el vuelo del dragón alejándose)  
-Un momento... ¡¿Fue secuestrado?! -El dragón asintió- ¿A dónde se lo llevó?  
-No sé -Dijo mirando al piso con una mirada húmeda por las lágrimas- Tor se desmayó...  
-Ya, ya Héctor... -Dijo abrazando al menor para consolarlo- Está bien, me alegro que te encuentres bien. Ahora hay que preocuparnos por encontrar a Gwizdo. ¿De acuerdo?  
-¡Si! ¡SI!- Dijo saltando alrededor con toda su energía recuperada para encontrar a su amigo.

Héctor subió a la espalda del espadachín y se colocó el gorro del otro en la cabeza para no perderle mientras marchaban nuevamente hacia la posada. Tras unos minutos ya estaban nuevamente en compañía de ambas mujeres que les veían sorprendidas por la preocupación en el rostro de ambos.

-¿Lian-Chu? -Dijo Zaza acercándose- ¿Todo está bien?- Héctor se baja de su espalda y camina lentamente hasta ponerse delante de la niña quitándose el gorro de su camarada.  
-¿Qué ocurrió con Gwizdo? -Héctor apretó el gorro entre sus manos- No... -Comenzó a asustarse- ¿Acaso él...?-Preguntó con temor que la respuesta sea positiva.  
-Gwizdo... -Zaza corre hasta su madre abrazándola escondiendo su rostro.  
-Afortunadamente no está muerto...- Lian-Chu sonrió tristemente, estaba feliz por poder decir esas palabras, pero se sentía mal por no saber dónde estaba ni como se encontraba. Pero nada se comparaba al odio que sentía sobre sí mismo por no haber estado allí cuando lo necesitaban. -Según Héctor, fue secuestrado por un dragón, pero no sabe a dónde pudieron ir.  
-¡Pobre de mi Gwizdo! ¡Debe de estar asustado! -Decía espantada la anfitriona mientras se sentaba para recuperarse de la preocupación.  
-¡Mamá! -Reprochó la menor- Yo creo que ellos ya se sienten mal por lo que pasó con Gwizdo.  
-Está bien...- Por el momento debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Gwizdo. Héctor, ¿Recuerdas al dragón que los atacó? ¿Ya lo habíamos visto antes?  
-Mmmm... -Comenzó a recordar mientras caminaba en círculos- ¡Ah! Ouu...-Al recordar alzó de golpe las orejas y las bajó nuevamente al sentir como le dolía la herida.  
-Será mejor que te curemos la oreja antes que pase algo más -Dijo Zaza llendo a buscar los vendajes mientras el otro salía corriendo hacia la habitación de los cazadores.  
-Lian-Chu no combate... -Dijo la criatura volviendo con la Dragonopedia entre sus manos- ¡Tor verlo aquí! -Dijo colocando el libro en la mesa tratando de encontrar la página correspondiente. Los demás se acercaron a ver las páginas, pesar del analfabetismo de todos, Héctor parecía manejar aquel libro. -Tor recordar...-Dijo viendo detalladamente las páginas- Gwizdo dibuja...-Dijo señalando una hoja suelta en el libro donde había un dibujo simple hecho a mano de uno de los dragones que ellos habían enfrentado antes.  
-¿Gwizdo hiso este dibujo? -Dijo Zaza viendo la imagen.  
-¡Este es! ¡Se llevó a Gwizdo! -Dijo encontrando la imagen correspondiente al dragón entre varios gruñidos.  
-¿Estás seguro? -Dijo Lian-Chu mientras veía el dibujo, no tenía muchos detalles, solo podían ver que era parecido a una serpiente del bosque con alas casi tan grandes como su cuerpo. -Por lo menos ya sabemos cómo es, si pudiéramos saber más sobre él.  
-¡Tor sabe! ¡Tor sabe! -Dijo entre brincos de alegría- Gwizdo enseñar antes dragón -Dijo emocionado.  
-¿Que Gwizdo te enseñó esto antes? -Dijo Zaza sorprendida- Eso es bueno... ¿No?- Dijo algo confundida.  
-¡Bueno! ¡Muy bueno! -Dijo mientras se sentaba mientras le cubría la herida con los vendajes. -Diztro...Diztro... ¡Ah! ¡Diztrozante!  
-¿Diztrozante? -Dijeron los tres.  
-¡Sí! ¡Diztrozante! -Dijo orgulloso de que su escaso conocimiento sobre el libro le sirviera.  
-Ahora tenemos el nombre del dragón, pero, ¿Cómo le encontramos?  
-¡Ya sé! -Dijo la menor con un brinco para llamar la atención de los demás- Héctor es un dragón ¿No? Puede sentir el aroma de los otros dragones; quizás pueda encontrar el rastro y pueda llevarlos hasta Gwizdo.  
-¡Esa es una excelente idea! -Dijo Jennyline abrazándola.  
-¿Tu qué dices Héctor? ¿Puedes sentir el rastro? -Preguntó Lian-Chu.  
-Tor puede -Dijo poniéndose de pie y empezando a olfatear todo como muestra de su determinación.  
-Entonces estamos listos. Iremos tras ese dragón y rescataremos a Gwizdo.  
-Un momento, Zaza. ¿Quién dijo que tú irías con ellos?  
-¡Pero mamá! ¡Es para rescatar a Gwizdo! Ellos me necesitarán, estoy segura de eso. ¡Siempre han sido tres en las aventuras, esta vez estarán ellos solos!  
-Pero a diferencia de Gwizdo, tú no sabes leer ni escribir, además si ese dragón le hizo eso a mí Gwizdo no me quiero imaginar lo que te haría.  
-Pero ya he ido en muchas aventuras con ellos antes y nunca me ha pasado nada malo.  
-Zaza... -Dijo en suspiro- Lian-Chu, ¿Cuento contigo para que la cuides y te asegures que nada le pase?  
-Cuenta conmigo. Me encargaré de que nada malo le ocurra. -Dijo cargando a la niña mientras sonreía ante lo dicho por su madre.  
-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que ante la más mínima señal de peligro te alejarás y buscaras un refugio.  
-Lo prometo. -Dijo Zaza saltando a abrazar a su madre.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban equipados completamente, incluidas las cosas de Gwizdo estaban ya colocadas en la nave. El Saint George partió apenas terminaron de cargar las cosas. Gracias al agudo olfato de Héctor, ya estaban siguiendo el rastro correspondiente al dragón. Lian-Chu está piloteando la nave mientras la idea de que el otro corriera alguna clase de peligro. Desde que eran niños, Lian-Chu se ha encargado de proteger a Gwizdo, su naturaleza amable hizo que el otro también confiara en el mayor; desde entonces eran inseparables. Desde que comenzaron a trabajar de Caza Dragones, siempre estaban juntos y cuando Héctor se unió a las aventuras, no hubo criatura con la que no pudieran.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lian-Chu? Llevas mucho tiempo callado.  
-Estoy bien, Zaza. Solo estaba pensando en las aventuras que compartimos con Gwizdo. Ya casi lo perdimos una vez con el Dragón Rojo, ¿Recuerdas? Por un momento pensé que jamás lo volveríamos a ver.  
-Ya, tranquilo, estoy segura de que estará bien. ¿Recuerdas cómo se las arregló con el dragón para escribir su libro a cambio de que no se lo comiera? Estoy segura que podrá arreglárselas hasta que lleguemos a ayudarle. -Dijo intentando subirle el ánimo.  
-Estoy seguro que tienes razón, a pesar de no tener fuerza o de ser un buen cazador, es muy inteligente, seguro que nos ayudará a encontrarlo.  
-Tor ayuda también, Gwizdo a salvo. -Dijo mientras pedaleaba y olfateaba el rastro.  
-Espero que estés bien Gwizdo, no te preocupes, pronto llegaremos a ayudarte -Pensaba mientras seguía el ritmo del olfato del dragón.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la noche ya había caído, lo que les obligó a aterrizar y a descansar por lo menos un par de horas para que puedan recuperar fuerzas para seguir camino. Más por Héctor que llevaba trabajando más de lo normal, Zaza era una niña todavía y debía de descansar lo debido. Pero no era hora de descansar para Lian-Chu, se quedaba despierto arreglando el avión para que vaya un poco más rápido. No podía dormir con aquella preocupación de que su amigo no estaba cerca de él para cuidarlo.

Aún recordaba cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Era un niño flacucho y que siempre era molestado por todos los demás niños del orfanato. Luego de que compartieran un par de aventuras juntos, se habían hecho amigos fue en aquel momento donde ocurrió el lazo que los mantenía unidos hasta entonces. Ante cualquier amenaza, Lian-Chu salía a proteger y defender al menor, y a cambio Gwizdo le ayudaba a salir adelante con diferentes planes, como por ejemplo la Granja que tendrían cuando sean ricos.  
Con los años que pasaban, la amistad crecía al igual que ellos, cuando decidieron convertirse en Caza Dragones, fue gracias a Gwizdo que consiguió aquella espada con la que siempre peleaba contra todos esos dragones; a cambio, Lian-Chu le había dado una de sus pertenencias más preciadas, una de las gemas que le pertenecían a su familia por generaciones, se la dio como símbolo de amistad y de lealtad para que supiera que siempre estaría allí cuando lo necesite, cosa que había fallado tan miserablemente...  
No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo tratando de protegerle, le había dejado solo ante una posible amenaza que podría acabarlo en cualquier momento.  
El temor de perder a su gran y único amigo, aquel que le había alegrado tanto la vida después de perderlo todo por culpa de un dragón, lo atormentaban demasiado, sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta tenerle nuevamente entre sus brazos consolándolo por algún susto que haya tenido.

-¿Lian-Chu? -Dijo Zaza despertando y buscando al espadachín.  
-Zaza, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes dormir? -Dijo acunando a la pequeña entre sus brazos.  
-No... No puedo dormir sin los cuentos de Gwizdo, siempre me contaba algunas de sus aventuras cuando no podía dormir.  
-¿De verdad? -Lo decía más sorprendido que sarcástico, en las pocas horas que habían pasado se había enterado de cosas que ni él sabía- Dime, ¿Qué tal si tu cuentas una para nosotros? -Dijo viendo como Héctor se despertaba y se aproximaba hasta ellos.  
-No creo que pueda Gwizdo es mejor que yo contando las historias... a pesar de que no sean del todo cierto... -Se rieron.  
-¡Tor quiere historia! -Dijo entrando entre los brazos del cazador y al lado de la menor.  
-De acuerdo, pero no se quejen si no soy tan buena como Gwizdo, ¿De acuerdo? Esta historia es sobre como los tres Cazadores de Dragones se enfrentaron a uno de los dragones más peligrosos de todos los tiempos...

Zaza comenzó a narrar la historia con gran entusiasmo, casi el mismo que ponía Gwizdo cuando le hablaba a las personas sobre cómo habían acabado con los dragones, le divertía un poco como el azulado hacía algún comentario sobre la historia y como eran de valientes. Luego de un rato ambos se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos del espadachín, que estaba aún más preocupado por su compañero. El saber que el dragón le podía quitar nuevamente un ser tan querido como era Gwizdo, lo hacía sentirse cada vez más culpable por no estar allí.  
Los primeros rayos de luz que daba el sol era un indicador de que debían seguir viaje. A pesar de las insistencias del Dragón y de la niña, Lian-Chu no pudo comer un bocado, tenía un nudo en la garganta por lo que no podía probar algo. Estaba demasiado decaído por todo para poder comer algo. Zaza y Héctor ya habían visto a Lian-Chu de esa manera, pero sabían que esta vez era más preocupante.

-¡Lian-Chu! -Dijo Héctor animado nuevamente- ¡Por allí!- Dijo señalando una isla flotante grande y oscura rodeada por varias pequeñas-¡Lian-Chu! ¡Rastro fuerte! ¡Gwizdo! -Decía mientras ponía más fuerza al pedalear para llegar más rápido.


	2. Re-encuentro

Tras mucho camino, pudieron hallar una entrada al interior de aquella cueva. Pero apenas ingresaron, las paredes comenzaron a temblar ante las pisadas de los múltiples dragones que se encontraban en una especie de pelea entre ellos.

-Lian-Chu, ten cuidado. -Dijo Zaza viendo como el cazador estaba llendo en dirección de los dragones.

Sigilosamente se acercó a ver a que criatura se enfrentaban, era un dragón nuevo, un Trider, un dragón de gran tamaño, color negro y con tres cabezas de color rojizas. Eran tres cerebros tratando de controlar sus extremidades y como no estaban de acuerdo, se estaban gruñendo y atacando entre ellos.

-Debe ser el guardián. -Pensó Lian-Chu mientras empuñaba la espada para enfrentarlos. -Vengan con cuidado- Susurró.

Zaza dio pasos pequeños y silenciosos, pero Héctor, sin darse cuenta pateó unas piedras cuyo eco le llamó poderosamente la atención a aquella criatura. Dejaron de pelear entre ellos y empezaron a investigar de donde había venido aquel sonido.

Héctor se había quedado tieso cual estatua para que no le detectaran cuando una de las cabezas pasó rozando el escondite de los aventureros, cuando se alejó logró dar un suspiro, con el que habían oído las cabezas y se acercaron nuevamente, pero al investigar nuevamente pudieron sentir la esencia del dragón e intentaron atacar, pero sus cabezas juntas no les permitía pasar por el hueco.

-Héctor, cuida a Zaza. -Dijo Lian-Chu mientras corría para alejar al dragón de donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Lian-Chu! -Gritó la pequeña al ver como el espadachín era seguido por la criatura.

Por más cortes que realizaba, por más goles que recibía, la criatura solo se molestaba más y más, pero nunca cedía ni se debilitaba. Cansado del ataque del hombre, decidió darle un golpe con su cola haciendo que perdiera la espada.

-¡No! ¡Lian-Chu!- Decía con terror mientras Héctor la sujetaba para que no haga algo riesgoso.

Al volver la vista a la criatura, se encontró con las tres cabezas delante de él era evidente que estaban completamente enojadas. Antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo, aquella criatura dejó salir uno de los más fuertes rugidos que alguien haya oído jamás. Pero el cazador sabía que no debía preocuparse por eso, su temor por perder al estafador era mil veces más grande que el que cualquier dragón pudiera darle.

-¡Es suficiente! -Se escuchó una voz desde lo lejos- ¡Déjalos en paz! -Sonó más cercana y conocida para el cazador y los pequeños compañeros.

-Esa voz... ¿Podrá ser...? -Lian-Chu estiró su cuello para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz.

-¡Aléjate! -Ordenó y la criatura parecía gruñir en forma de queja- No me contradigas y obedece - El dragón dio una última mirada amenazante al guerrero y se retiró de allí dejando ver aquella figura pequeña, de cabello castaño y de ojos azules, única en el mundo.

-¡Gwizdo! -Dijo el espadachín con gran emoción al ver nuevamente a su amigo.

-¿Lian-Chu? ¡Lian-Chu! -Dijo corriendo hacia los protectores brazos del mayor, dando un brinco para poder llegar a la altura de su cuello -¡Tenía miedo de no volverte a ver! -Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Ya, tranquilo- Dijo sobando la espalda del otro- Sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

-¡Gwizdo!- Dijeron corriendo a abrazar al estafador.

-¡Héctor! ¡Zaza! ¡Me alegro tanto de verlos! -Dijo abrazándolos- ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Fue gracias a Héctor, pudimos seguir el rastro y dar contigo. -Mientras explicaba, Héctor se acurrucaba junto al menor para recibir una caricia como agradecimiento por parte del otro.

-Gracias por eso Héctor, me alegro de ver que no estás tan herido como pensaba.- Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la criatura azulada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Gwizdo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tranquilo grandote, estoy bien. Me siento un poco mal por perder mi sombrero y mis lentes, pero además no tengo nada.

-¿Uh? -Héctor se enderezó y fue a buscar el bolso del otro que habían empacado antes. Llegó nuevamente a donde todos estaban, lo puso en el suelo y buscó en su interior. Y al encontrar lo que buscaba sacó la cabeza y dejó a la vista de todos, el gorro y las lentes de reserva que tenían guardado por si algo pasaba.

-¡Héctor, eres un genio! -Dijo colocándose el gorro y acomodando su cabello.

-Es hora de irnos -Dijo Lian-Chu cargando a Gwizdo- Tenemos que apurarnos antes de que el dragón regrese.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No... No puedo irme! -Dijo el menor pataleando para librarse del agarre del otro.

-¿Qué? -Dijo bajándolo- ¿De qué hablas Gwizdo? ¿Cómo que no puedes irte?

-No puedo irme... no aún... Todavía tengo algo que hacer y... bueno... tendré problemas si no lo termino... y... bueno... -Por más que intentaba explicar las cosas, no podía hablar ni encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? -Dijo apenada Zaza.

-Bueno... Es algo complicado de explicar... Agradezco que vengan a buscarme, pero no debieron hacerlo. Las cosas se pondrán peligrosas si se quedan mucho tiempo aquí. -Dijo con cierto temor.

-¿Gwizdo? ¿De qué hablas? -Por más confuso que sonara la explicación del otro, una cosa estaba claro, el estafador estaba preocupado por algo y debía de ayudarle.

-Será mejor que se los diga ahora, quizás no pueda más tarde... -Dijo el estafador con gran tristeza y preocupación en su voz -Todo comenzó esta mañana...

~~~~~~ {Inicio del Flash Back} ~~~~~~~

Tras un trato con la anfitriona por los frutos a cambio de una reducción en la cuenta, Gwizdo marchó hacia los árboles frutales y en mitad del camino el pequeño dragón salió tras él para ayudar en la recolección.

-Lo haces para tener más comida, ¿Verdad? -El dragón mostró los dientes en una culpable sonrisa -Esta bien, así podremos terminar antes.

Empezaron a recoger los frutos, Héctor se trepaba a los árboles cortándolos y lanzándolos hacia donde Gwizdo esperaba para atraparlos con los cestos. Ya había llenado el cesto del dragón y comenzaban con el del otro cuando una sombra cruzó por encima de ellos.

-¿Viste eso?- Dijo un tanto sorprendido.

-Tor si lo vio... -Se bajaba del árbol cuando la sombra pasó nuevamente por encima de ellos.

-Será mejor que busquemos refugio-Dijo mientras corría se escondía entre varios árboles para luego trepar uno, seguido por el azulado- Lian-Chu... ¿Dónde estás?- Piensa al sentir como algo aterrizaba en donde estaban antes.

Se asomaron un poco entre las ramas para ver contra quién se enfrentaban y efectivamente se trataba de un dragón.

-No puede ser... -Susurró- Un Dizoztre... ¿Qué hace aquí?

Aquel dragón empezó a olfatear y a atacar a los cestos que estaban tirados ante la carrera. A pesar de estar atemorizados ante la presencia del dragón, debían de buscar un mejor escondite, si pasaba cerca, podría verlos con gran facilidad. Pero como los planes del estafador no funcionaron bien, el dragón empezó a perseguirlos por todo el bosque.

En un momento determinado de la persecución, Gwizdo había tropezado y había caído, por lo que Héctor salió en su defensa lanzándole unos frutos, fue allí cuando el dragón contra-atacó con una llamarada quemando todo. Mientras atacaba al pequeño dragón, Gwizdo se vio enganchado a la cola del otro y de un momento a otro, había quedado encima del Dizoztre. Aquella criatura comenzó a sacudirse sin piedad para quitarse al otro de encima y entre tantos pisotones que daba al suelo, Héctor había quedado atrapado por un tronco. Gwizdo lo golpeaba en la cabeza con su escasa fuerza para que se distraiga y se aleje del pequeño azulado, pero en cambio se volteó aplastando al contratista dejándolo inconsciente. Como para dar un golpe final el dragón dio un coletazo más a los árboles para atrapar aún más a Héctor mientras se llevaba a Gwizdo entre sus dientes.

Cuando el estafador despertó, se encontró completamente solo, en una cueva escasamente iluminada por la lava que brillaba a lo lejos y para completar las cosas estaba siendo vigilado por el dragón de tres cabezas, más que molesto, la expresión era de curiosidad por saber quién era y qué pasaba con él.

-¡Haaa! -Gritó retrocediendo- ¡Un Trider! ¡No me comas! -Dijo casi en súplica.

-No te comerá... Parece que le caes bien, ¿No es así muchacho? -Dijo una voz entre la oscuridad de aquella zona. Ante la pregunta el dragón acercó la cabeza del medio al contratista y lo olfateó un momento.

-Oh, dios, oh dios, oh, dios... -Comenzó a decir mientras sentía la respiración de las otras dos cabezas que se acercaban a ver.

De un momento a otro, aquella criatura comenzó a lamer al estafador, casi como un perro cuando reconoce a su amo.

-Jajaja, parece que eres su amigo. Ahora que se conocen, déjame presentarme... -Dijo y una sombra parecía acercarse hasta donde estaban Gwizdo y el dragón. De repente un hombre cubierto con una capa malgastada por las aventuras, con sombreo negro y lentes gruesos apareció delante de ambos y se acercó al menor. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, Amiguito?

-Me llamo Gwizdo, soy un Caza Dragones, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre no importa de momento. Si quieres saber por qué te traje hasta aquí, sígueme -Dijo dando media vuelta caminado hacia una de las cuevas poco iluminadas.

-Un momento, ¿Usted me trajo aquí? -Dijo corriendo para alcanzarle.

-No fui yo, exactamente, sino mi dragón.

-¡Eso no importa! Lo importante es que... Un momento, ¿Cómo que SU dragón?

-Todavía te queda mucho por aprender mi querido amigo- Dijo mientras ponía una de sus delgadas manos encima de la cabeza del menor y jugaba un poco con sus cabellos.

-¡No soy un crío para que me hable así! Soy un gran Caza Dragones y tengo gran capacidad para generar contratos y... -Se quedó sorprendido al ver aquél dragón delante de él.

-Tranquilo Stuart, está conmigo.

\- ¿S-S-STU-TU-ART? ¡¿Acaba de llamar a ese dragón, Stuart?!

-Sí, es el nombre que le di. Creo que tú también tienes a un dragón como amigo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Héctor?

-¿Cómo sabe eso? -Está asustado, pero si mencionó a Héctor estaba preocupado por sus amigos.

-Se mucho más de lo que crees. Pero eso no es lo importante por el momento. Sé qué haces contratos, los cuales no son muy buenos, pero me interesa tu capacidad para tratar con la gente, quizás puedas ayudarme a negociar un contrato de paz para ayudar a los dragones de esta isla.

-¿Y por qué debo de ayudarle? Para empezar, es su culpa que esté aquí.

-Puedo ofrecerte algo a cambio de tus servicios. -Dijo de manera sombría.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó con cierto temor. -¿Qué cosa?

-La cura del veneno, por ejemplo. -Antes de que el menor diera alguna respuesta el Diztrozante estaba mordiendo a Gwizdo en su hombro derecho. Para ser un gran dragón, solo introdujo la punta de su colmillo dentro del cuerpo del menor.

-¡Argh! -Se quejó el menor cuando logró liberarse -¿Pero qué...?

-El veneno de Stuart es lo suficientemente poderoso para matar a quince dragones, ni hablar de los humanos. Te ha dado una pequeña muestra, si obedeces a lo que te diga, la cura será completamente tuya, si me desobedeces o intentas algo en contra mío, mi amigo se encargará de ti -El dragón sonreía de modo perverso.

-¿¡Acaso está loco!? -Se quejó con más ira que miedo- En cuanto se enteren mis amigos te harán papilla.

-No creo que puedan hacerme algo, solo yo sé cuál es la única cura del veneno y si algo me pasa, bueno, el veneno se encargará de ti.

Primero tendrás dolores de cabeza, luego mareos, luego te sentirás débil, para perder la sensación de tu cuerpo y si sigues así, caerás en coma y morirás en un par de horas. -Decía como si no fuera nada.

-P-P-Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda entonces?

-Si el veneno sigue en tu interior, un par de días. Pero te quiero aclarar algo, si recibes una segunda dosis, ten por seguro que será mortal inmediatamente.

-Oh, dios...-Dijo tragando en seco.

-Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato? -Dijo extendiendo su delgada mano delante del estafador.

-Trato - Dijo ya con firmeza en la voz.

-Primero empecemos por lo básico, aquí los dragones conviven con personas, ellos eligen a la persona cuyo corazón sea como el suyo, por ejemplo el dragón de antes es igual de "ingenuo" que tú, además, Stuart es igual de protector que yo.

-¿Protector? ¿Y qué es lo que proteges?

-Sígueme -Dijo guiando al menor por los túneles hasta donde había un dragón de color dorado, de alas medianas y de extremidades largas- Este es el más preciado tesoro de esta zona.

-¿Tesoro? ¿Cómo puede ser un dragón un tesoro?

-Cuando una criatura se encuentra en peligro, siempre es un tesoro para su cuidador. Verás, por cazadores como tú, la especie de este dragón casi ha desaparecido. Su especie es Gorback, casi extinta, hay muy pocos de ellos en la actualidad. Afortunadamente me encontré con este ejemplar entre tantos de mis viajes. Desde entonces me encargué de cuidarla a ella y a sus huevos.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso eso es una chica? -Se escuchó el bufido del dragón- Perdona... -Dijo con temor de que pudiese hacer algo.

-Muchacho insolente... -Se quejó la figura mayor- Si no fuera una urgencia me encargaría personalmente de buscar a alguien más capacitado que un ridículo como tú.

-¡Oye! -Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el dragón llamado Stuart mostraba nuevamente sus colmillos haciendo que Gwizdo callara.

-Mira, necesito de tu ayuda para poder salvar a esta especie. Un rey presumido quiere la piel de este dragón para hacer un ridículo decorado para la princesa caprichosa que tiene por hija, mi intención es de generar un... ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes?... un contrato de paz... Así podría salvar a la especie y me aseguraría de que no correrá ninguna clase de peligro, si es que me entiendes.

-Lo entiendo... pero, no creo poder... -Decía casi en murmuro- Los contratos que hago son malos, casi no resultan, y normalmente son para cazar al dragón... Nunca he hecho alguno para salvar a un dragón.

-Creo que no entiendes tu situación, no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, te demando a que lo hagas. -Dijo sujetando las prendas del menor.

-¡De acuerdo! -El rugido del dragón de tres cabezas llamó la atención de ambos.

-Será mejor que vallas, a partir de ahora ese dragón te escuchará, pero no intentes hacer nada tonto, si es que puedes. -Dijo antes de marchar nuevamente hacia las cuevas.

~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~

Los tres escucharon atentamente la narración del estafador, no podían entender como alguien sería capaz de hacer algo así con tal de proteger a una especie.


	3. Es hora de trabajar

-No... Gwizdo... -Dijeron Zaza y Héctor mientras abrazaban al otro para consolarlo. No podían creer que alguien podría dañarle o peor.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Dijo un preocupado Lian-Chu, presentía que algo malo podría pasarle, pero nunca se imaginó la gravedad de las cosas.

-Estoy bien, por ahora... Todavía estoy en mis cinco sentidos. Según ese sujeto no tardaré mucho en sentir los efectos del veneno. Por ahora solo me duele un poco la mordida. -Dijo tocando su hombro herido.

-Déjame ver... -Dijo revisando la espalda del otro, no hacía falta buscar mucho, pues se podía ver el hueco en su ropa y la herida que aún seguía sangrando- Será mejor que te cubramos la herida antes de que se infecte.

-No será necesario -Dijo una voz desconocida que hizo saltar a Gwizdo- Su amiguito se pondrá a trabajar de inmediato, ¿No es así?

-S-sí. -Dijo con gran temor.

-¿¡Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Gwizdo!? -Gritó una muy enojada Zaza- ¡No se merece que lo traten de ese modo!

-Creo que no solo hay un insolente en el grupo... ¿Quiénes son? ¿Su equipo de rescate? No me hagan reír...

-¡Son mis amigos! ¡No permitiré que les haga daño! -Dijo poniéndose en frente de sus amigos. Esa acción los sorprendió, generalmente salía corriendo ante una situación de peligro, pero esta vez estaba allí, defendiéndolos. Quizás la idea de perderlos junto con su vida era suficiente motivo para despertar la valentía en su interior.

-No pretendo perder mi tiempo con un grupo de novatos como ellos. Ponte a trabajar. -Ordenó antes de devolverse por el camino.

-¡Espera! -Dijo corriendo para alcanzarle- ¿No hay problema que mis amigos me ayuden? Siempre salen bien las cosas cuando estoy con ellos.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo incrédulo viendo de reojo al grupo que esperaba por Gwizdo- Haz lo que quieras, mientras que no sea escapar, claro está...

-Seguro, y gracias... -Dijo más calmado, el estar cerca de sus amigos le daba mayor tranquilidad y confianza para poder hacer las cosas. El estafador marchó nuevamente hacia el grupo y fue recibido por un abrazo por parte del espadachín. Se conocían tanto desde pequeños que el cazador sabía lo que el otro necesitaba sin mediar palabras, y sabía perfectamente que en ese momento era apoyo por parte de sus seres queridos.

-¿En qué podemos ayudar? -Preguntó Zaza- No podremos hacer mucho, ya que no sabemos leer o escribir, pero queremos ayudarte.

-El que estén aquí me ayuda mucho -Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Tor también ayuda... -Dijo buscando pergaminos, plumas y tinteros del bolso ajeno- Gwizdo bien... -Dijo abrazando al otro y acurrucándose a su lado para que sienta su compañía.

-Creo que él también quiere ayudar -Dijo Lian-Chu señalando al dragón de tres cabezas que se acercaba y se acomodaba alrededor de los cuatro. Pronto estaban dando ideas a Gwizdo para poner en el contrato y le ayudaban con algunas cláusulas, cuando Gwizdo lo leía en voz alta, se encargaban de darle los detalles finales para que quedase bien, pero siempre terminaban cambiando las ideas por otras. Lentamente Zaza y Héctor comenzaban a quedarse dormidos.

-Hace mucho que están ayudándome -Pensaba mientras miraba el montículo de pergaminos que tenía a un lado suyo- No puedo creer que tenga amigos tan buenos, a pesar de que no sepan leer ni escribir están apoyándome para que pueda salvarme. Zaza, para ser tan pequeña tiene un gran corazón, no estoy seguro que hubiera sido de nosotros sin ella. -El dragón se acomodó entre las piernas de Gwizdo, a pesar de estar dormido, sentía la tristeza del otro- Héctor, nuestro gran compañero, estoy seguro que nunca hubiéramos logrado nada si no fuera por tú, a pesar de lo mal que te tratemos, siempre estás allí para ayudarnos. Pero nadie puede compararse con Lian-Chu, desde que nos conocimos en el orfanato nos hicimos grandes amigos y siempre me cuidaba. Nunca le importó lo cobarde o lo "estafador" que sea, siempre me poyaba y siempre me daba la razón. Nunca le importó que asumiera el crédito por las cosas que haga, nunca se quejó. -Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a liberar unas lágrimas por la emoción de los recuerdos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Gwizdo? -Dijo un aún despierto Lian-Chu.

-¿Eh? Si, si... estoy bien -Dijo secándose las lágrimas con su manga- No te preocupes grandote.

-¿No quieres tomar un descanso? Hace mucho estás trabajando en eso, está bien si descansas un poco.

-No puedo, debo tener dos contratos en limpio para mañana, así veremos qué es lo que falta o si necesita cambiarse algo.

-¿Estás seguro? -A pesar de lo dicho por el otro, estaba seguro que no era del todo cierto. Conocía cuando estaba en su máximo potencial e inspirado, ahora parecía una persona agotada.

-Seguro grandote -Dijo volviendo su vista al contrato que tenía en sus manos- S i quieres podemos charlar un poco, así evito sentirme cansado hasta que termine esto.

-Entendido, ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? -Tenía en mente unas preguntas, pero la situación no le parecía la correcta para hablarlo.

-De lo que tú quieras, con tal de que me distraigas. Puedes preguntarme algo si quieres.

-Bien, entonces... ¿Hace cuánto le lees historias a Zaza para que se duerma? -Dijo mientras acomodaba a la nombrada en una posición más cómoda para que el otro pudiera trabajar.

-¡Oh! Eso, no hace mucho que lo hago. Fue hace unos días cuando nos enfrentamos con aquella manada, como estabas muy cansado Zaza no quiso molestarte y me despertó. Me dijo que tuvo una pesadilla y que no podía dormir, me preguntó si podía contarle una historia para que se distraiga. Después de eso se hizo costumbre.

-¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía? -Siempre pensó que sabía lo que pasaba de noche.

-Solo lo hacía de noche, para que ella se durmiera; a veces pensábamos en llamarte para que cuentes algunas historias también o le enseñes algunos trucos. Pero siempre recordábamos lo que había pasado en el día y te dejábamos descansar.

-Vaya... -Nunca se imaginó como se preocupaban Gwizdo y Zaza para que tuviera un descanso pleno. -Un momento... ¿Dijiste, para que le enseñe algunos trucos? Pero si tú siempre estás en contra de que Zaza se convierta en una Caza Dragones como nosotros.

-Lo sé, lo sé... -Dijo soltando un suspiro resignado- Pero como sabes, muchos dragones han ido a atacar la posada y casi siempre por nuestra culpa. Algunas veces pienso en qué es lo que pasaría si nosotros no llegáramos a tiempo para ayudarlas. No quiero que algo malo les pase, por eso pensaba que podrías enseñarle algunos trucos para que se defienda.

-Entiendo -Dijo de manera comprensiva- No tienes por qué preocuparte, siempre estamos allí para ayudarlas, ¿No? Al igual que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, los tres estaremos allí para proteger a Zaza y a Jennyline.

-Eso creo... Pero...

-Gwizdo escúchame, no importa lo mucho que deban en la posada mi madre te adora y se preocupa por ustedes. Prefiere que se queden allí con todo y sus deudas a que anden por allí solos. -Dijo Zaza que se había despertado- ¿Recuerdas cuando se fueron a buscar otro lugar para quedarse? Mamá se había quedado muy preocupada por ustedes, casi ni podía pensar en otra cosa. -Dijo abrazándolo -Y yo prefiero que se queden para siempre a mi lado sin importar lo que diga mi madre.

-¿Y Tor? -Preguntó el dragón acercándose.

-Sí Héctor, tú también- Dijo riendo un momento para luego ponerse triste.

-¿Ocurre algo Zaza?- Dijo el estafador, pero ante las palabras del otro la menor rompió en llanto- Zaza, tranquila no pasará nada...-Dijo abrazándola.

-No... Es que todo esto es mi culpa... -Dijo escondiendo su rostro en los hombros del herido.

-No es tu culpa Zaza, yo soy el que deja esos carteles presumiendo de nuestros logros. Era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara algo así. ¿Recuerdas cuando los hermanos me secuestraron porque era el único que podía leer el libro?

-¡No! ¡No es por eso! -Dijo un tanto molesta- Fue mi culpa que te atraparan... -Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Zaza, ¿De qué hablas?

-Fue mi idea que Gwizdo fuera a buscar los frutos, les juro que no sabía lo que pasarías. Si no fuera por mi idea te hubieras quedado en a salvo en la posada y no te hubieran secuestrado ni nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Ya, tranquila... Estoy seguro que esto hubiera pasado igualmente si estaba adentro, pero de una manera más peligrosa para todos. Pero quisiera saber algo, ¿Por qué querías que yo fuera por los frutos?

-Era lo que se me ocurrió para tenerte ocupado y que te quedaras afuera mientras arreglábamos las cosas.

-¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Para qué?

-Gwizdo, ¿Qué no te acuerdas de que fecha es dentro de dos días? -Preguntó Lian-Chu.

-¿Dentro de dos días? -Se quedó pensativo- ¿Algún evento importante?

-Gwizdo cumpleaños-Dijo Héctor casi como reproche.

-¿¡Mi cumpleaños!? -Dijo sorprendido.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, jamás nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños Gwizdo. -Dijo un sonriente Lian-Chu.

-Mi madre quería tenerte ocupado para que no descubras nada, planeaba hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, pero ya no será tan sorpresa.

-Da igual eso, sabes de mi mala memoria, quizás se me olvide cuando llegue el momento -Dio giñando un ojo.

-¡Gwizdo! -Vuelve a abrazar al estafador- ¡Lo siento! Nunca debí sugerir eso...

-Lo importante ahora es que terminemos con el contrato para que ese sujeto le dé la cura.

-Es cierto, Lian-Chu. ¿Cuánto te falta por terminar?

-Ya casi está, solo tengo que escribir unas cosas para aclarar la última cláusula y ya termino.

-Eso es bueno, ya que en pocos minutos marcharemos hacia el reino. - Dijo el misterioso hombre.

-¿Marcharnos? ¿Por qué?

-Para completar el acuerdo, por supuesto. Tu amiguito y yo saldremos para que acepten el contrato.

-No permitiré que te lleves a Gwizdo. Si él se tiene que ir, iremos con él.

-Pero que niña más insolente... Tú, el grandulón y la criatura azul se quedarán aquí; claro que si quieren que algo malo le pase al enano, son libres de seguirnos.

\- ¡No te atrevas! -Gruñó enojado Héctor.

-Bien, como dije en cinco minutos nos iremos. Será mejor que tengas todo listo para entonces-Finalizada su advertencia se marchó nuevamente.

-¡Argh! ¡Pero qué hombre más desagradable!-Dijo Zaza cruzándose de brazos.

-No te enojes tanto, por lo menos lo hace para salvar a una especie en peligro.

-Gwizdo, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, Héctor, estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Gwizdo muy tranquilo, siempre nervioso -Logró decir.

-Tienes razón Héctor, Gwizdo tiene una actitud demasiado tranquila, en una situación como esta estaría corriendo o gritando, siempre estás nervioso cuando algo así pasa.

-Bueno, no creo que sea un buen momento para caer en pánico, ¿No creen? ?Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Gwizdo...? El espadachín había visto esa sonrisa solo una vez en su vida. No podía creer que la estaba viendo de nuevo en el rostro de su querido amigo. ¿Acaso Gwizdo había aceptado su perdición? No, no podía ser. Era imposible que su compañero tuviera el mismo destino que toda su aldea.

-¡Ya lo terminé! ?Dijo mientras extendía el pergamino contemplando su obra.

-¡Bien hecho Gwizdo! Seguro que pronto saldrás de esto.

-Estoy seguro que así será, Zaza. ¿Quieres ayudar a Héctor a ordenar las cosas? Lian-Chu y yo nos quedarnos para discutir unos puntos del contrato.

-¡Seguro! ?Junto con Héctor se encargó de juntar los pergaminos usados, las plumas, y los tinteros casi vacíos. Para llevarlos al bolso que luego fue a parar a la nave.

-¿Qué puntos quieres discutir, Gwizdo? -Sabía que eso era una excusa para quedarse a solas y poder hablar tranquilos, para que los demás no pudieran oír.

-Ninguno grandote... -Bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota- Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no va a terminar bien. No puedo hacer un contrato para cazar dragones, ¡Mucho menos para salvar a uno! No quiero que te preocupes por lo que me pase, solo quiero que sepas que te aprecio mucho y que eres mi mejor amigo. No te culpes si es que no logro salir de esta, solo prométeme que seguirás adelante junto con Héctor y que entrenarás a Zaza par que pueda defenderse. ¿De acuerdo grandote?

-Gwizdo, no digas esas cosas. Verás que este contrato tuyo va a funcionar y que podrás salir de esto. Además no estás solo, estamos aquí para ayudarte, estoy seguro que podremos hallar la cura nosotros si algo falla.

-Como quisiera creer eso... -Pensó el menor- Por favor, Lian-Chu, prométeme que lo harás.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo. -A pesar de haber dicho eso, esperaba no tener que cumplir con esa promesa tan pronto.

-Gracias Lian-Chu -Dijo abrazándole- Estarán bien si están juntos. No deben separarse por nada, ¿Oíste?

-Descuida, haré todo lo posible para que estemos juntos, ahora y en aquel momento.

-Lo sé Lian-Chu, lo sé.

-¿Listo para irnos? -Dijo aquel hombre montando al dragón.

-S-SÍ. -Dijo Gwizdo cargando sus dos pergaminos en dirección del otro par luego partir.

Lian-Chu se sentía molesto, le ardía la sangre el ver como Gwizdo seguía las órdenes del otro a costa de su estado. Más odio sentía sabiendo que su amigo corría gran peligro y no podía hacer nada sin que perjudicara al otro. Se sentía un completo inútil, sabiendo que todo lo que podía hacer es quedarse allí, sentado. Zaza y Héctor no estaban mejor. A pesar de las palabras del contratista, la pequeña niña no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que había pasado, mientras que Héctor se sentía frustrado por ser un dragón y no poder ayudar a su amigo en necesidad. Su sexto sentido para las emociones de los humanos le permitía saber que el estafador tenía un gran temor-dolor encima, no solo por perder su vida, también por dejar a sus amigos sin nada y que nunca pudo hacer nada importante para que ellos cumplan sus sueños.

Los tres se quedaron sentados en la espera de Gwizdo, mientras tanto el Dragón de tres cabeza veía a los demás desde arriba, al principio pensaban en atacarlos porque pensaron que era una amenaza, pero luego de que pasaron tanto tiempo cerca del menor, se dieron cuenta de que no eran ningún peligro. Cuando se juntaron a la espera del otro, el Trider se acercó a olfatear a los demás para reconocer su aroma en caso de que algo ocurriera. Como se criaron junto a la dragona, saben que deben de reconocer a los amigos de los enemigos.


	4. El momento del ataque

A pesar de la acción del dragón, Lian-Chu recordó lo que Gwizdo les había contado sobre su llegada, y recordó lo dicho por el hombre: _**"Será mejor que vallas, a partir de ahora ese dragón te escuchará, pero no intentes hacer nada tonto, si es que puedes". **_

¿Acaso el dragón de verdad obedecería cada cosa que el menor le dijera? Ello quedó demostrado cuando el dragón había cedido del ataque ante el reproche del otro. Quizás podrían contar con él para un aliado.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que se fueron sobre aquel dragón, minutos que para los cuatro parecían una eternidad. No podían hacer más que pensar en los problemas que podía tener el contratista sin tenerlos cerca.

A pesar de su "talento para tratar con las personas", Gwizdo nunca se destacó por ser fuerte o valiente. Muchas veces se le conocía como frágil y miedoso. Pero eso no les importaba a ninguno de ellos. La anfitriona y su hija disfrutaban de su compañía y de sus historias. Como sabía leer y escribir, dependían mucho de él para que nadie les tomara el pelo y les haga caer en una trampa. A pesar de que sea perezoso y que siempre se queje, la mujer mayor sabía que contaba con su apoyo cuando de trámites se tratan, y la menor lo veía como su figura paterna, a pesar de su gran afecto por Lian-Chu, siempre le encantaba oír las historias del menor, ya que le inspiraban ese deseo dentro suyo de convertirse en una gran caza dragones como lo eran ellos; además, con el tiempo le podía enseñar a leer y a escribir para poder buscar sus propios contratos.

Al poco tiempo vieron la conocida figura del dragón llamado Stuart llegando por una de las aberturas del techo. Apenas si aterrizó, Gwizdo había caído de su lomo, estaba claro que su condición empeoraba cada instante, para ese momento ya casi podía coordinar su cuerpo, la vista se le había nublado y sufría de una elevada fiebre.

-¡GWIZDO! -Dijeron los tres al ver como caía del dragón.

-Debo decir que subestimé al pequeñín -Dijo el otro bajando del lomo de la criatura- El contrato sirvió perfectamente. El rey aceptó sin ningún problema, su hija caprichosa se tuvo que conformar con unas simples cosas para renovarse. -Decía ignorando que los demás estaban atendiendo al enfermo.

-Bien-Dijo seriamente Lian-Chu- Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora cumple con tu palabra.

-¿Mi palabra? -Dijo en tono burlón -No tengo ninguna palabra por cumplir.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? -Gritó Zaza- ¡Hiciste un trato con Gwizdo! ¡Es tu turno de cumplir con tu palabra!

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas, mocosa. Fue un acuerdo verbal si es cierto lo que dices, pero no hay ningún papel escrito que pruebe lo que dices, ¿O sí?

-Eres un... -Lian-Chu estaba a punto de insultar al desconocido cuando Gwizdo se retorció levemente entre sus brazos -Tranquilo, estoy aquí -La voz del mayor parecía "calmar" al otro -No me importa quién seas, ni lo que digas, si no le das la cura a Gwizdo, me encargaré de hacer de tu vida una pesadilla -Dijo con evidente enojo.

-No eres nadie para amenazarme -Stuart comenzó a gruñir- No es necesario que te enojes amigo. No creo que su amigo dure mucho tiempo. Al parecer mis cálculos sí fueron correctos, el tamaño de su amigo era perfecto para que en cuestión de horas comenzara a padecer todas las consecuencias del veneno. Es una pena que hayan venido, la desaparición de uno era algo discreto, pero que tengamos que sacrificar a dos personas más lo harían sospechoso, aunque teniendo en cuenta que fueron al rescate del enano, no sería raro que sufran su mismo destino.

-¿Sacrificar? -Preguntó Héctor.

-¿Acaso no lo sabían? Si les dejo ir no tengo seguridad en que nunca atacarán a otra raza en peligro, es esencial que se mantenga desconocido el paradero de mi protegida. Creí que fui claro con su amigo.

-Un momento... ¿Gwizdo lo sabía?

-Claro... -Dijo débilmente el menor abriendo lentamente sus ojos- ¿Por qué crees que les dije que se fueran? No quise que los lastimara... Por eso le dije que si podrían quedarse conmigo, así no se apartarían de mi lado y darían con aquella criatura...

-Gwizdo, pudiste decirnos la verdad... -Ahora entendía. Aquella sonrisa tan triste era la misma que tuvo su familia ante el ataque del dragón, había aceptado su perdición. Por eso le había hecho prometer que seguiría adelante y que no se culpara.

-Lo siento grandote... pero sabía que harían algo que les podría poner en peligro. Si creían en la cura, se mantendrían tranquilos para no perjudicarme; si sabía que no existe tal cosa, seguro les hubiera atacado antes.

-No... Gwizdo...- Dijo Zaza conteniendo las lágrimas, a diferencia de Héctor que lloraba a mares.

-Lamento interrumpir esta escena tan conmovedora -Sarcásticamente une sus manos como las mujeres para expresar ternura- Pero es momento de que desaparezcan -Dio un chasquido y el Diztrozante se preparó para atacarles, mientras que el otro desaparecía entre las sombras.

-Héctor, lleva a Zaza y a Gwizdo lejos de aquí. -Dijo desenvainando su espada - No se preocupen por mí.

Mientras Lian-Chu atacaba a la bestia, los dos arrastraron al enfermo hasta una cueva cercana. Zaza intentaba de mantener despierto al otro charlando con él, mientras que el dragón azulado estaba llorando continuamente del lado contrario.

-Vamos a salir todos juntos de esta, estoy segura... -Por más triste que se sentía, traba de animar a los dos.

-Tor... no quiere despedirse... Tor quiere a Gwizdo bien... -Dijo acurrucándose sobre el pecho del otro, principalmente era para sentirle más cerca, pero también lo hacía para poder sentir sus latidos y su respiración.

-No se preocupen... Estarán bien...

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No estaremos bien! No lo estaremos sin ti... -Dijo Zaza acomodándose junto a Héctor- No me importa cuánto tiempo nos tome, encontraremos la cura... por eso tienes que resistir Gwizdo... -Las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro- Pronto serás nuevamente aquel gruñón y miedoso que todos queremos... Pronto volverás a buscar contratos y a enfrentar dragones junto con Lian-Chu y Héctor... Solo debes aguantar un poco más...

-¡Tor también ayuda! Tor también buscará cura... -Dijo de manera asustada- Si Gwizdo bien, Tor promete no quejarse nuevamente por viajes largos.

-Yo prometo que te ayudaré con los trabajos en la posada, incluso le hablaré a mi madre para que reduzca la cuenta... Haremos lo que quieras, pero... por favor... no nos dejes... -Abrazaron fuertemente al debilitado Gwizdo.

-Necesito... que me ayuden en algo... -Dijo débilmente.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Ayúdenme a pararme... -Apenas dijo eso, Zaza y Héctor le ayudaron, primero a sentarse y luego a ponerse de pie, como se tambaleaba por el mareo, se colocaron a ambos lados del estafador -Zaza, ¿Está el dragón de tres cabezas cerca?

-Nos está vigilando allí afuera -Dijo viendo como las cabezas se peleaban por un espacio para ver.

-Ayúdenme a llegar hasta él -Tras unos pequeños pasos, el dragón decidió meter una sola de sus cabezas en la cueva achicando la distancia entre ambos -Necesito que me hagas un favor, amigo -Dijo acariciando aquella cabeza.

Mientras tanto Lian-Chu atacaba a diestra y siniestra aquella criatura, la cual no se quedaba atrás. No importara que clase de ataque le diera el guerrero, el dragón no pareciera sufrir alguna molestia, en cambio respondía al ataque con su mordida, sus garras y su cola.

Cuando se deshizo de la espada del otro arrojándola al otro lado de la habitación, se preparó para dar un zarpazo cuando de la nada el Trider lo apartó de un empujón y se dispuso a enfrentarlo. Dos cabezas lo atacaban con sus llamaradas, mientras que la que estaba libre se encargó de alcanzar la espada y lanzarla cerca del mayor. Una vez que el otro la tuvo nuevamente entre sus manos la voz de Zaza le llamó la atención.

-¡Lian-Chu! ¡Su cola! ¡Debes cortar su cola! -Gritó la pequeña desde su escondite.

-Entendido -Dijo volviendo su atención hacia los dragones. De algún modo logró entender la estrategia del Trider, el dragón lo distraería mientras que él le cortaba la cola. Cosa que el Diztrozante también comprendió.

El dragón dio un golpe con su ala para detener el ataque del otro para así responder al ataque con su propia llamarada para alejarse volando. Pero antes de que saliera volando hacia la salida, Lian-Chu lanzó su espada, cortando una de las alas, puede que no sea muy grande el corte, pero era lo suficientemente profunda para que le impidiera volar. El guerrero se aferró a la espalda del Trider y comenzaron a trepar hasta quedar al mismo nivel que el otro dragón. Entre llamaradas y golpes, las paredes comenzaban a romperse y en un momento determinado Lian-Chu dio el último golpe necesario para que la pared cediera y callera por encima del Diztrozante, dejándolo inconsciente.

Ya acabado el problema con el dragón, ambos se dirigieron en dirección del escondite. En cuanto pudo llegar vio a Zaza llorando sobre un aún más débil Gwizdo y a Héctor tomándole el pulso, apenas vio al otro, negó con la cabeza, como si dijera que no podían hacer nada más.

-¿Gwizdo? Hey, compañero, estoy aquí... -Dijo sujetando la mano del otro.

-¿Lian-Chu...? ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Si, aquí estoy acabé con ese dragón... no te preocupes...

-No... No puedes hacerlo... -Dijo lentamente- No puede morir... Su cola...

-Fue aplastada, no creo que sobreviva ante algo así.

-Si puede... Córtale la cola... Se recuperará... -Intentó ponerse de pie pero era constantemente detenido por los demás.

-Quédate aquí tranquilo, me encargaré de terminar el trabajo. -Dijo dejando a Gwizdo apoyado contra la pared de aquella cueva.

Lian-Chu se acercó al Diztrozante con cuidado para cortarle la cola, pero en cuanto alzó la espada para blandirla, el dragón reaccionó y golpeó al espadachín dejándolo inconsciente, su espada había quedado clavada a gran cercanía de la cueva. Mientras el Trider atacaba al otro dragón Zaza se armó de valor corrió a despertar a Lian-Chu, una vez logrado eso, la menor corrió nuevamente a su escondite pero tropezó con las piedras y cayó en el suelo, expuesta ante la pelea de los dragones que se desarrollaba detrás de ella.

Al verse librado del otro dragón, se dirigió a atacar a la menor con sus dientes con veneno que se veía gotear entre sus colmillos. Lo único que pudo ver Lian-Chu era como aquella criatura se quedaba completamente tiesa y escuchar el grito de terror de la menor.


	5. De regreso a casa

Lo único que pudo ver Lian-Chu era como aquella criatura se quedaba completamente tieza y escuchar el grito de terror de la menor.

Corrió esperando ir al rescate de la menor pero lo que vió lo dejó si palabra alguna. Gwizdo estaba allí, parado entre Zaza y el Diztrozante, empuñando la espada en el interior de la boca de la criatura, en cambio, la criatura le había clavado uno de sus colmillos en su brazo izquierdo. De un movimiento, Gwizdo se deshizo del dragón empujándolo a un costado.

-Te toca cortarle la cola -Dijo seriamente entregándole la espada. Apenas Lian-Chu la tomó, el estafador cayó de bruses contra el suelo dejando preocupado a sus amigos.

-¡GWIZDO! -Lian-Chu se apresuró en cortar la cola del dragón para ver a su amigo.

-Lo siento chicos... no puedo resistir más... -Dijo casi sin fuerzas- Lamento lo que les hice...

-No... Gwizdo, no puedes darte por vencido ahora -Casi le suplicaba- Todavía hay muchas aventuras para nosostros y muchos dragones por cazar... no puedes irte... no puedes... - Después de mucho tiempo intentando esconder sus lágrimas de sus amigos, no pudo contenerlas ante lo que etaba ocurriendo.

-Perdona, grandote... pero no podré ver nuestra granja... Espero que tu puedas conseguirla...

-No podré... No será lo mismo si no estás allí, Gwizdo.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que encontrarás a una mujer que te ame y podrás tener una familia con ella y podrás tener un legado.

-Lian-Chu-Dijo el pequeño dragón señalando la herida de su amigo. Estaba sangrando demasiado. -Gwizdo... -No pudo decir nada más y rompió en llanto abrazando a la chica.

-Prometiste... que me ibas a enseñar... a leer y a escribir... -Dijo la menor como reproche para que no los deje.

-Perdóname Zaza, pero no podré cumplir con eso.

-Gwizdo... No puedo creer lo que está pasando... -Dijo el espadachín acunando al otro entre sus brazos.

-Perdona por hacerte pasar por esto de nuevo, Lian-Chu -Dijo cerrando sus ojos para sentir mejor el calor y los latidos del otro -Prométeme que saldrán adelante, siempre juntos, sin importar lo que ocurra, ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo prometo Gwizdo, lo prometo... -Dijo abrazando al menor. A los pocos segundos se dió cuenta que no había reacción por parte del otro -¿Gwizdo? ¿Gwizdo? Gwizdo no es momento para asustarnos... -Decía golpeando suavemente el rostro ajeno -No...

Ya era un hecho, no podían volver atrás para cambiar las cosas. No podían hacer otra cosa más que llorar por su camarada caído.

-No tienen por qué estar tristes -Se escuchó una dulce y cálida voz femenina.

-Perdimos a nuestro amigo... -Lian-Chu apenas podía formar una oración completa. Tanto le pesaba la muerte de Gwizdo que ignoró por completo el misterio de la voz.

-No lo han perdido... No aún. Si quieren salvarlo tráiganmelo, haré lo posible por ayudarlo. -Sin pensarlo dos veces los tres siguieron las indicaciones que la dulce voz les daba hasta llegar al nido de la dragona. -Mmm...- Dijo acercándose a Gwizdo- Como lo supuse... aún vive... pronto, colóquenlo en aquel estanque -Señaló un montón de plantas. Zaza y Héctor las apartaron y, efectivamente encontraron una laguna poco profunda. -Toma. Dáselo cuando despierte. -Dijo dándole una joya de color esmeralda al guerrero.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una gema de esperanza. Uno de mis tesoros. -Dijo metiendose en el agua.

Se acomodó alrededor del herido y comenzó a desprender un brillo que luego se exparció por el agua y llegaba al menor. Luego de que el brillo se extinguiera, la dragona sujetó a Gwisdo de su ropa y lo dejó entre los brazos de Lian-Chu.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Dijo Zaza viendo al contratista.

-Por ahora pude curar sus heridas, puede que despierte en unos minutos o en unas horas, no estoy muy segura -Dijo volviendo a su nido- Su amigo salvó tanto mi vida como la de mis hijos; salvarle su vida era lo menos que podía hacer. Lamento lo que han pasado, nunca me imaginé que podría ser tan siniestro.

-¿Gwizdo? -Dijo el dragón viendo a su camarada. Lentamente, el estafador abría los ojos, dejando ver nuevamente su mirada azulina.

-¡Gwizdo!- Dijo abrazando de manera cuidadosa para no dañarle.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a asustarnos así!? -Dijo furiosa Zaza- Por favor, no vuelvas a hace eso... -Se limpió las lágrimas que tenía y abrazó al menor.

-Perdona, no quería preocuparles... -Dijo mientras el dragón azulado saltaba de alegría alrededor de ellos.

-Es bueno poder conocerte, Gwizdo. -Dijo la dragona acercándo su rostro- Tienes nuestra infinita gratitud por salvarnos. Antes solía pensar que los humanos eran seres crueles y sin alma, pero ahora veo que estaba completamente equivocada.

-No hay problema -Sonrió débilmente.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. Tu madre estará preocupada por tí.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Lian-Chu. Creo que Gwizdo se merece un buen descanso después de todo. -El contratista estaba dormido entre los brazos del mayor.

-Se lo merece, después de tanto esfuerzo.

Tras despedirse de la agradecida criatura cargaron todo en el Saint George, acomodaron a Gwizdo para que pudiera descansar con Zaza a su lado para controlar su estado. Héctor comenzó a pedalear y Lian-Chu tomó el control de la nave. Tras varias horas de vuelo ya estaban nuevamente en el "Dragón Roncador". Donde Jennyline, al reconocer el sonido de las Hélices, salió a recibirlos.

-¡Zaza! Mi pequeña -Abrazó con alegría a su hija. Héctor se encargó de bajar las cosas de la nave y Lian-Chu cargaba a Gwizdo nuevamente.

-¡Mira! Encontramos a Gwizdo -Dijo señalando al dormido.

-Pobrecillo... -Veía la ropa gastada y la manga con sangre- ¿Acaso él...?

-Está dormido... -Sonrió ante el comentario- Fué herido, pero ya no hay porqué preocuparse.

-Solo necesita descanzar un poco, pasó por muchas cosas.

-De acuerdo, llévenlo a su cuarto, me podrán contar todo después.

El tiempo pasó y Gwizdo abrió los ojos lentamente. Al principio tenía la vista nublada y con un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, a los pocos segundos logró recordar todo lo que había sucedido, pero logró despejar su mente cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Gwizdo?¡Gwizdo! ¡Qué bien que despertaste!

-Grandote, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? -Decía estirandose.

-Dos días, nos comenzaste a preocupar. Jennyline se preocupó mucho por tí estos días, al igual que nosotros.

-¡¿Dos días?! Eso es mucho... ¿Cómo están Zaza y Héctor?

-Están bien, están esperando abajo. Estarán emocionados al verte despierto. Debo decirte que fuiste muy valiente al defender a Zaza, confiezo que me sorprendiste.

-Hey, puedo ser valiente cuando lo necesito, ¿No? -Decía bromeando -¿Tienes algo de comer? Estoy hambriento.

-Lo siento, no traje nada, pero tengo algo más para tí -Buscó entre sus cosas y encontró la gema- Esta es la Gema Esperanza, te la dejó la dragona como agradecimiento por salvarles.

-Wow, es muy bonita -La examina detalladamente- Será mejor que la guarde, tengo el lugar perfecto para ella.

-¡Lian-Chu! ¡Apresúrate! -Se escuchó la voz de Zaza desde abajo.

-¡Aguarden un momento! ¡Gwizdo despertó!

-¡¿DE VERDAD?! –Se escuchó a ambas mujeres.

-¡Aguarden un momento! –Respondió Lian-Chu –Será mejor que bajes primero, estábamos preocupados por ti.

-De acuerdo, pero solo espero que Jennyline no me tenga preparado algunas actividades para limpiar la posada.

-No creo que sea eso lo que te tiene preparado –Murmuró mientras bajaba detrás del menor.

-¡Sorpresa! –Dijeron las mujeres con el dragón al ver al menor completamente recuperado.

-¡Gwizdo! –Dijo el pequeño dragón saltando al encuentro con su compañero.

-¡Héctor! También me alegro de verte, pero no me recuperé por completo –Dijo colocando una mano sobre su espalda mientras que el dragón lo sujetaba de su brazo para llevarlo hasta donde estaban madre e hija.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gwizdo! –Dijo Zaza abrazando al pequeño hombre.

-¡Felicidades! –Dijo Jennyline palmeando su cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¡Cumpleañero! –Dijo uno de los hombres que estaban allí de costumbre por la bebida –La próxima vez intenta hacer algo más heróico, así la casa invita todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué dice? ¿La casa invita?

-Pero solo por el día de hoy –Dijo la mayor –Para celebrar que estás bien y que es tu cumpleaños, todo el servicio de hoy será gratis. Antes de que me digas algo, ya está servida la comida para ustedes tres.

Zaza fue junto con Héctor a la mesa y Jennyline se metió en la cocina para preparar algunos pedidos, mientras que Gwizdo se quedó allí con Lian-Chu.

-Lian-Chu, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí? Recuerdo que aquel dragón me atacó y luego no recuerdo nada más.

-Solo digamos que la Dragona te agradeció curando tus heridas, pero ahora no es momento de hablar sobre ello, aprovecha que Jennyline está de buen humor.

El guerrero no tenía que repetirlo dos veces , el contratista apenas si se sentó comenzó a comer a la par del dragón, pues sabía que ya todo estaba bien, que sus amigos estaban allí para apoyarlo cuando lo necesite y no tenía de qué preocuparse, ya que sabía que su "familia" estará siempre a su lado.


End file.
